The Eternal Battle
The Eternal Battle is a quest in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Walkthrough For the Dun Banner's standard, enter the Dwarven catacombs towards the North of Vergen. There are walls within the catacombs that can be knocked over with the Aard Sign. Eventually you will find a spirit guarding the standard. You will be given a conversation choice, "I served in the banner." He will then ask you a series of questions to prove if you fought along side him. All the information you require to answer these questions is furnished by talking to Zoltan, Yarpen and Sheldon at The Cauldron (Iorveth's path), or to Zyvik at the Kaedweni camp (Roche's path).. #As he retells the story, tell him he got it wrong. #Who was the chief commander? Menno Coehoorn #When asked about Coehoorn leading again, Coehoorn is dead. #When asked about the leaders of the opposing armies, answer Vandergrift and Seltkirk. #How did you suvive the massacre at Vergen? Biggerhorn took me prisoner. (For Kaedweni side of the quest, the answer is A priest led me to safety.) You will be rewarded with the Dun Banner standard and sword of the Colonel Gondor. Journal Entry Roche's path: : In the world of wraiths, only those relics the ghosts had a connection to in life have any meaning. Geralt and Dethmold agreed that they would need items symbolizing war, specifically, objects representing the concepts of hatred, courage, faith and death. The witcher thus began his search for the Dun Banner's standard, the symbol of death, for the sword that had belonged to the infamous and odious General Vandergrift, and for a piece of armor that had once belonged to the brave Seltkirk. The symbol of faith - a medallion – was in Henselt's possession. : Thus the witcher acquired all the relics. He was ready to lift the curse from the battlefield, so he went to talk to Dethmold. : Armed with artifacts and some good advice, with his heart in his mouth, Geralt set off to take part in the spectral battle. His resolve to lift the blood curse had never been stronger, for he realized that Cedric's prophecy could be taken literally - dispersing the mist could restore the witcher's memory. Within the mist, a worthy foe already awaited Geralt. Iorveth's path: : In the world of wraiths, only those relics the ghosts had a connection to in life have any meaning. After conferring with Philippa Eilhart, Geralt ascertained that he would need items symbolizing ideas linked to war, specifically, objects representing hatred, courage, faith and death. The witcher thus embarked on a search for the Dun Banner's standard, believed to be the symbol of death, and for a sword that had belonged to the infamous commander named Vandergrift, purported to symbolize hatred. The sorceress promised to find a medallion symbolizing faith and a fragment of a suit of armor that had belonged to the brave Seltkirk. : And so, Geralt acquired those relics within his reach, and went to see Philippa, who promised to find the others. : Just as she had promised, Philippa provided the armor fragment and the medallion. She was, after all, a mistress of magic, wasn't she? : Thus the witcher had acquired all the relics. Ready to lift the curse from the battlefield, he went to see Philippa. : Armed with artifacts and some good advice, with his heart in his mouth, Geralt set off to take part in the spectral battle. His resolve to lift the blood curse had never been stronger, for he realized that Cedric's prophecy could be taken literally - dispersing the mist could restore the witcher's memory. Within the mist, a worthy foe already awaited Geralt. : Now listen how Geralt achieved the impossible. How he ended the blood curse and defeated a draug, a creature that never should have set foot in this world. Witchers and poets know well that wraiths are beings trapped in an illusory reality, forever damned to repeat events from the past. Defeating them is only possible through entering that reality, the only true reality for them. And so, Geralt entered the mist as an Aedirnian soldier, thus declaring for one of the sides. He had to change the course of battle, that is defeat the Kaedweni standard bearer and capture the banner he carried. : So, how did Geralt lift the blood curse and defeat the terrifying leader of the wraiths? Well, he did it like a witcher would. He knew the battle was taking place in a reality born of evil magic. That reality consisted of the ghosts of the fallen, and they could be reached only by entering their world. Geralt had to change the course of battle, so he entered the mist as a Kaedweni soldier. He ran to his commander to inform him that the enemy had captured the standard, and to warn him about a possible ambush. : Entering the mist this time, Geralt joined in the battle between the wraiths of Aedirnian soldiers and those of Kaedweni soldiers. The witcher assumed the all important role of the heroic Seltkirk, fighting under the sign of the chevron. Our hero faced a difficult task - he had to fight his way through the battlefield and defeat the Kaedweni army's general. : Pushing through the battlefield, Geralt spotted a Kaedweni general. Defeating the wraith would disrupt the scenario of the eternal battle, so the witcher did not hesitate for one moment. : Sorceresses took part in the battle. Though regular Kaedweni forces won the advantage, the magicians began a sorcerous barrage. Fireballs decimated both sides, and Geralt could only gather his unit and lead it out of the battle, to the king's position. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II fr:La bataille éternelle it:La battaglia eterna